Darman
Bio A Legend on the Mineciv server Darman is the oddball amongst the people who choose to associate with him. A self described VIRGIN class history nerd Darman is constantly bombarding those around him with military and US history facts. On the server Darman was one of the three brewers who collaborated to create an almost complete list of alcoholic drink recipes in the early days of the alcohol plugin. Since an update to the plugin Darman has become a reckless alcoholic as he is unable to create perfect drinks in the new system. Since meeting AufhebenKomplex Darman has become fast friends with the CEO of Aufco. During an intense discussion of personal beliefs Darman unveiled that he had turned 17 two days prior after which he was declared an "Eloquent piece of shit" by Auf. Darman is the head of Human Resources and the entire assassination division of AufCo. Darman constantly stops SkyCraft120 from loitering at AufCo. Although he is the assassin for AufCo, he missed the Hawaii's raid on America. Combat experience In season 1 of mineciv Darman played missed all of the important and interesting wars such as the Byzantine war of Independence. Darman's first combat experience came after he was promoted to head of Rome. While in command of the faction the German empire engaged Rome in combat and Darman was quickly overwhelmed, and even betrayed by Sargentclark. After that encounter Darman fought in only two other engagements. The first was the American raid on Scotland, where Darman kited Boooiil away form the main Scottish compound in an attempt to have the remaining faction members overwhelm Fionna. Darman's second engagement was against Nubia in the Scottish raid to liberate Rome. Darman lead a strike team initially composed of TheOtakuBookworm, and Rocketscientist against the Nubian capitol in an attempt to break the siege on Scotland's ally Rome. Otaku and Rocket were quickly dispatched by the defending Nubian's but Darman was able to eliminate one and begin a withdrawal from the region. Escaping back to Egypt Darman was able to once again link up with Rocket. Their position was then reinforced by Boooiil, and Skycraft120. With these fellow soldiers Darman was able to route the Nubian forces killing two in the fighting. One last Nubian escaped to their capitol but Darman gave chase and was able to dispatch him. This was Darman's only military victory in the entirety of season 1, but nonetheless it went strait to his head. V.I.R.G.I.N. class history nerd Very Invested Random Git Intent on Nerdyness During a prolonged Planet side two session with Boooiil TheOtakuBookworm and Aufthebencomplex Boooiill reported that he had U.S. history homework he needed to get done. Darman cheerfully announced that he would be able to help with any questions that Boooiil had. Darman then went on a spree of verbal diarrhea that answered all of Boo's questions. Audio clip here Season 2 TBD probably something to do with fighting and or bitching and moaning about the lack of diamond armor.